


(Calm, Calm) Eyes

by VanillivilovesGronk (Lukutoukka)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Andre Burakovsky/ Christian Djoos, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, i guess?, if you're willing to read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/VanillivilovesGronk
Summary: Tom can't get his mind to quiet down. Djoos helps.





	(Calm, Calm) Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jirluvien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirluvien/gifts).



> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/hockeykot/status/1002656041874612224). Posting it now seemed fitting. Well done, boys. Well done.

Djoos is his little isle of calm before every game. So when his mind just doesn't quiet down, it's not that much of a stretch to think of Djoos, nevermind the fact that it's far enough into offseason, it's almost preseason again. He resolutely pushes the blue eyes out of his mind and gets in his car for some mindless driving. Maybe he'll go to the shore.

Half an hour later, he's parked in front of Djoos' place. He bangs his head against the steering wheel, albeit lightly. He's not going to get out of the car, walk to the door and ring the bell. He's not.

He is.

Djoos is probably back in Sweden, he tells himself, with the finger on the door bell. He won't even open the door, _because he isn't here._

Of course, Djoos opens the door and there's a whole lot of weight suddenly of Tom's shoulders.

"Willy? What are you doing here?"

"I..." he trails of basically before he begins, transfixed on Djoos' eyes. Their calm. Djoos pulls him inside and walks him over into the living room, pushes him onto the couch. Somehow, Tom isn't particularly surprised to see André sitting there already.


End file.
